


Of Bondage and Canadians

by SasstrianPrissess



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AmeCan, Bondage, Brothers, Eventual Fluff, Human Names Used, M/M, Oneshot, Piss Enema, Pure Smut, Rp to Fanfic, Seriously its legit PWP, Skull Fucking, Speculum, Twins, spreader bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 01:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5186771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SasstrianPrissess/pseuds/SasstrianPrissess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tied up Matthew plus an Alfred just getting home after five hours of said Canadian having a vibe teasing him? Oml, this summary sucks so hard, and its just pure smut...so please don't try to find a smidge of plot XD</p>
<p>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Bondage and Canadians

Matthew was where Alfred left him this morning, tied to the bed, spread eagle. Wrapped around his body and keeping his legs spread were blood red ropes as he writhed from the toy the American had shoved inside him- which was set upon the lowest vibration, teasing him until he was a sobbing mess.

Alfred had gone out for the day, attending a local meeting since election season was rolling around, so he felt comfortable enough leaving his twin for the five hour duration. By the time he returned, he could hear the soft sobbing of near releases that didn't come. The sound enough was compelling, but there was still one more thing to be done: food. Matthew was also probably thirsty, so he gathered the items and made his way to the bed room, his footsteps soft so that he could surprise his brother.

"Knock, knock~" he whispered, entering the room without really knocking, "Having fun?" He teased, sitting upon the edge of the bed and placing the food and water bottles down besides Matthew's hip and reaching over to tap the cock ring the Canadian wore.

Matthew had jumped when the door had opened suddenly accompanied by the sight of his twin. He pulled at the ropes holding him in place, groaning softly at the heavenly smell of food and the water bottles, his voice going hoarse from how long he'd been moaning and begging into the empty air behind a gag, wishing Alfred would come home. "N-Ngh~ A-Ahmmn~" he whined needily, his hips bucking up in a plea for the ring to come off so he could cum. "P-Plghns?" He asked muffledly, eyes pleading.

"Mmm? Oh, I suppose you've been a good enough boy," Alfred mused, cupping Matthew's balls and gently rolling the firm sac betwixt his fingers before reaching lower to turn up the vibe slow enough so that each vibration could be felt. "But, first, let me say that I missed you," he paused, leaning in to kiss his brother upon the gagged mouth, "and I kept thinking about you all day," he continued, abandoning the vibe once it was on its highest setting to gently tap upon a perked, rosy nipple rhythmically, "and I'll bet that once I take off the cock ring, you'll cum a lot, don't you think?" He smirked, pinching and twisting the other unattended nipple.

"Mngh!~" he moaned loudly, his dick twitching against his stomach as his aching balls were massaged, his eyes were rolling back in his head, and a strangled noise left him as he could feel every slow, agonizingly pleasurable vibration of the toy.

He cursed the gag in the way of feeling his brother's mouth upon his own, dominating it completely. He arched sharply in the ropes, into the hand that teased his sensitive nipples, still sore and slightly swollen from last night when Alfred had used nipple clamps on him.

"Mngph!" He shouted behind the gag, nodding eagerly.

Matthew knew, though, that the ring wouldn't come off until his brother had their own fun as well, filling him up and holding him down, fucking him into the mattress like he was just a whore. In his given position, and with how he begged to be tied up this morning, that is what Matthew currently was. However, to Alfred's reassurances, he'd be the personal sex slave of said American, and the only one at that.

A soft chuckle left Alfred's lips as he pulled away entirely, picking up the food he'd brought and placing it upon the night stand, "I bet you're hungry too," he stated, getting up to walk over to the closet to get a few more toys; a spreader bar, a speculum, and another rope for the bar. "Since you've been such a good brother, I've decided that you deserve more play time~" Alfred smiled with glee, showing off the items proudly as he came back to the bed and untied Matthew's ankles so that he could spread them with the spreader bar. He then tied the spare rope to the eye in the center of the bar, fastening the other end to the headboard tight enough so that the Canadian's ass was lifted from the bed by a foot and a half; knees spread wide. "Ah, such a beautiful sight you make, Mattie," Alfred groaned, lewdly grabbing his crotch in front of Matthew's face, "Fuck...you're hot."

To emphasize his hunger, the Canadian's stomach growled loudly, causing an adorable blush to spread across Matthew's cheeks despite his position. He eyed the toys, humming happily. There was something about the burn of rope against his skin that snapped something inside him and reduced him to a needy slut that wanted to be restrained and restrained he was with his pert ass in the air, exposed hole twitching as the cool air teased it. His eyes were glued to Alfred's crotch, a bit of drool dripping past the gag and down his chin, he wanted to feel that hot, hard rod in his mouth but that would have to wait for later.

"Mmm, if only you could see how adorable your hole is...twitching like that," he commented, grabbing the lube from the top of the dresser and squirting the cold gel upon the even colder steel prongs of the speculum, "So cute...trying to gobble up that toy, but I got something better," he grinned, climbing into the bed behind Matthew's ass and gripped the toy, plunging it in and out quickly before ripping it out and placing the icy steel prongs into the clenching hole as soon as the toy had been ripped out. The American turned off the vibration and sucked it into his mouth, sucking on the toy greedily as he slowly cranked the speculum open to the widest setting. He moaned around the toy, tasting Mathew's musk upon the silicone as he watched the Canadian's asshole opened wide.

Mattie tried to shift his hips without seeming too eager to be stretched wide by the steel prongs. His eyes went wide with the sudden bout of roughness, lewd noises leaving him before he groaned in loss, his empty hole spasming briefly before it was filled again by the steel prongs of the toy, his ass easily accepting it. Matthew swallowed thickly as he watched the little show he was receiving, his moans synchronizing with yours at the image of your lips wrapped around the medium sized toy.

Alfred sucked a bit longer upon the toy, licking up the dripping saliva before placing it down upon the bed. "Damn, Mattie...your insides are clenching and straining against the prongs," he continued commentating, pulling at his tie to loosen it and take it off, his dress shirt following suit and falling upon the floor for later, "so cute and pink inside," he continued, fumbling with his pants before kicking them off with his boxers, his cock a bit hard, but not much because of his full bladder. For some reason, the dark pink, wet insides of his twin reminded him of his afternoon binge of soda and he needed to piss badly, "Fuck, Mattie, I need to piss," he stated, awkwardly moving to hover over the bent Canadian, the tip of his cock pointed inside the stretched hole, "I'm gonna pee inside you, and then I want to see you piss that out like a girl," he breathed, a dark look in his eye as he began releasing himself inside his twin, a look of relief upon his face as he did so.

Matthew's walls clamped down tightly on the steel as he watches his brother strip, eyes raking down the sun-kissed form hungrily. A confused noise left him when he noticed Alfred wasn't fully hard, though the following explanation and request had him nodding, his eyes sparkling with desire. He mewled softly as his ass was pissed in, velvet heat trying to tighten further around the toy and piss inside him as he tried to hold it.

"Oh fuck yes," Alfred hissed, closing his eyes as a soft sigh of relief left him, the hot stream of urine slowing down to a trickle. He reached down to tap his cock against the wide, taut sphincter, the last few drops of piss shaken out, "Damn... that felt good," he murmured, a soft blush upon his cheeks since that was his first time performing a kink they hadn't discussed previously, although it had been something he wanted to try ever since Feliciano brought up the topic with him in private at the previous meeting. He breathed a bit heavily, but he slowly pulled away to slip the speculum out of Matthew, waiting for his brother's hole to tighten around the piss before pulling away to go grab a plastic container from the kitchen so that he could watch Matthew pee for him.

Matthew blushed darkly, while they hadn't discussed this kink previously, Matthew had heard of it from Yao and had been interested since, but he'd never had the nerve to talk to Alfred about it. When the speculum was pulled out, Matthew whined a bit, shaking slightly with the effort of keeping his ass closed and tight, now feeling as though he had to pee himself.

Alfred returned shortly with a towel and the container, setting up the items upon the floor before he reached out to untie Matthew's hands and undo the gag, waiting for the piss enema to take effect. "Hey," he cooed, thumbing the hot blush upon Matthew's cheeks, "How does it feel? Good?" He asked, eager to pick up and hold Matthew over the container to pee.

"Y-Yeah... i-its hot like your cum... I feel full, well kinda..." He said distractedly, leaning into his twin's hand, humming. It was hard to hold the piss inside him, a little leaking out, a small dribble down the crease of his ass. "A-Al.... I-I'm gonna pee, please?" He groaned, biting his lips and his cheeks heating up even more.

"Yeah, okay, hold on Mattie," he replied in a bit of a command, "hold it in," he commanded again, undoing the spreader bar from the headboard and undoing the bar from Matthew's legs. He then lifted up the Canadian bridal style as he walked him over to the container, bracing Matthew upon his feet before kneeling behind him, "Go ahead, spread your cheeks and go," he stated with a lick of his lips, eager to watch closely.

Matthew reached around behind himself when he was set down, spreading his cheeks and groaning in relief as the hot urine inside him sprayed out into the container. He shook his ass slightly to shake off the last few drops, his pink hole twitching and begging to be filled now that it was empty. "Fuck that felt good Al....,"

With how hard Matthew had pissed into the container, the urine frothed slightly, warmer now from being inside Matthew. Alfred's eyes had gone wide as the erotic sight made his dick twitch and plump a little, "That looked good, Mattie," he replied breathlessly, eyeing how hungry the Canadian's hole appeared after being empty, "Damn, that was hot," he repeated, standing up and pulling Matthew away from the piss container towards the bed where he sat down and spread his legs a little to give Matthew a bit of room to kneel between, "Fuck, I need your mouth on me after that." He commanded silently, waiting for his twin to take the hint.

Matthew smiled slightly with the approval, glad he'd taken some pills earlier that morning (before being tied up, that is) to help keep him energized and horny. He'd stumbled slightly when he was suddenly pulled to the bed and kneeled on the soft sheets. He crawled forward on his hands and knees, ass swaying back and forth as he reached down to stroke Alfred's member, pumping quickly before he leaned down to lap at the head, teasing the underside of it and then traveling down the shaft in one go, humming at the taste, "Hmm~"

"Hnnng!" His back arched at the first touch before he settled down with one hand upon Matthew's head, fingers and palm just barely missing the bouncy curl of hair in front of the Canadian's face, "Such a hungry and greedy little slut you are," Alfred chuckled, "I'm glad that you're mine to use. As for indulging me spur of the moment, is there a kink you want to try?" He asked, knowing that if it was something Matthew wanted, then it was something the twin between his thighs could handle.

Matthew pulled away slightly so he could speak. "Y-Yeah actually.... I was wondering if you'd... you'd prolapse me?" He asked, blushing a bit. They'd never attempted a prolapse before and whenever he'd watched it in videos it had turned him on more than he'd cared to admit. "I-I'd love it if you would." He muttered before he dove back down to engulf the other's member, sucking harshly and hollowing his cheeks.

Alfred let out a loud groan, his toes curling a bit when his cock was sucked hard, his grip upon Matthew's hair tightening as he thought about it. A prolapse, even a temporary one for a nation, required an oriface to be heavily used and fast. His mind ran through the toys they had before he decided to settle on one he'd knew would get the job done a bit faster: the pump. "Hnn, Matthew, I can do it," he gasped, wriggling his hips a bit, "but we need to find the pump," he stated breathlessly, "I'll pump your cute little hole until you get the prolapse you want, oh fuck, but keep sucking like that first. I wanna cum in your mouth before I give you that prolapse and fuck it back inside you."

Matthew hummed happily around his brother's member, bobbing his head quickly, he occasionally let his teeth graze the sensitive head, reaching around behind himself to finger fuck his ass, moaning loudly. He deep throated Alfie, slurping noisily and gagging occasionally, knowing that his brother loved to hear him choke even if he didn't have a gag reflex anymore.

"Mmm, shit, Matt," he moaned, his cock twitching in his brother's mouth with each graze of teeth, "Shit, yes, fuck your slutty mouth, choke on my dick," he encouraged, sometimes holding down Matthew's head with one hand, other times letting the twin do as he pleased, he was almost there, "Fuck I'm getting closer..."

"Hnmg-ch~" he choked on the American's dick, letting Alfred hold him down. He pressed down lightly with his teeth before swallowing, his throat convulsing around the thick cock. He added a few more fingers until he was fisting his ass roughly in preparation for the pump and for later... Alfred's cock.

"Get on your back!" Alfred suddenly growled, roughly pulling Matthew up from his dick as he fought the urge to cum right then. He wanted to fuck that pretty mouth into the mattress, "I'm gonna skull fuck you, then, we'll get to work on your ass." He stated, telling the Canadian his plan as he roughly gripped the base of his cock to prevent from cumming to early. He groaned when he caught sight if his twin trying to fist himself, but this needed to be done first.

Matthew whimpered as his twin's thick cock was taken from his hungry mouth. "Y-Yes, Master~" he purred teasingly, his eyes half-lidded as he removed his fist from his ass, his hole making a soft squelching sound. He laid back and grabbed his knees holding his legs apart for Alfred to fuck him good, "M'waiting Al~"

He let out another groan at the sight, closing his eyes as he struggled to not look away from the scene, "Mattie," he stated lowly, pulling the Canadian's hands away from his knees, "I said I was going to skull fuck you, that means..." He cooed, moving his body up his twin's until his knees were on either side of Matthew's head, his cock poised above puffy, wet lips, "I'm going to fuck your mouth like I will your ass. Now open up," he cooed, slipping his dick past Matthew's lips and began slowly rolling his hips, building up into a fast pace.

"What can I say, I love your cock pounding my tight ass~" He cooed opening up obediently and relaxing his throat for his brother's cock once more, his eyes rolling back as Alfred picked up speed, choking and gagging every now and then, spit mixed with precum trailing down his chin, Matthew looking utterly debauched.

"Yeah?" Alfred huffed, making sure that his balls would slap his brother's chin each time he thrusted in, "When you get that prolapse you want so badly, your hole will be so loose that even a horse and moose could fuck your ass at the same time without trouble." He groaned, shifting his hips a bit to gain even more gagging noises, loving how those beautiful, violet eyes rolled back.

Matthew couldn't reply, too busy choking on the dick ramming into his throat. With the rough, ongoing pace, he could hardly breath, his face starting to go a little red. Matthew moaned at the suggestion, though not at the idea of real animals but definitely silicon replicas of the cocks fucking him sounded hot, "Ngh-kce"

"Shit, shit, ah...fuck," Alfred hissed, slamming his hips into Matthew's face as his balls drew up tightly, quivering and ready to spill over, "Fuck, I'm gonna cum, and you better swallow it all!" He groaned, finally emptying his sperm in hot, thick spurts into the back of Matthew's throat, holding still as he came.

Matthew swallowed as much cum as he could, hard to do with another's cock in his mouth but he managed only a little dripping out the corner of his lips. He looked up pleadingly and bucked his hips letting Alfred know that he still needed to be taken care of.

When Alfred caught his breath, he slowly pulled out. Dropping to the side before rolling off the bed and walking stiffly to the closet once more, "Get in your knees, ass up and spread your cheeks," he sighed, finding the dick pump he wanted and walking back to the bed, assembling it and testing it upon his thigh to make sure it still worked with a few squeezes of the hand. It sealed nicely, so he released it, a light pink ring upon his leg where he had tested it, "Ready, Mattie?" He husked, licking his lips and pressing the pump against the Canadian's hole, gently squeezing to create the needed suction, but waiting until his brother was ready to go on.

Once Alfred had removed his rod from between Matthew's lips he sighed like one would after eating something delicious, which Alfred's cum definitely was. "Yes Alfie~" he hummed breathlessly, his throat a bit sore, moving a bit lazily and stiffly and still rock hard as he pulled apart his cheeks while getting on his hands and knees. "Y-Yeah Al...I'm ready..." he murmured, shifting slightly so he was comfortable.

Alfred squeezed the hand pump, watching the sphincter of Matthew's hole quiveras he continued squeezing, watching the muscular ring slowly open like a flower against its will. He continued pumping Matthew's hole until a bit if the pink innards started to press wetly against the cylinder, climbing slowly higher and higher every five pumps. "Oh my god, Mattie, he whispered in awe, eyes wide as he watched his brother's hole slowly collapse and extend outward.

Matthew gripped the sheets tightly, his breathing hitching every now and then, small moans leaving him, his eyes glazed in a pleasured haze. He couldn't believe that this was happening. He could feel his entrance collapse then extend, giving him a beautiful rose of his own, "W-Wow... w-well you always did say y-you loved when I g-gave you roses Al?~"

"Yes," he agreed in a whisper, pumping at the rose still, watching it bloom wetly and prettily against the cylinder, his cock at half mast despite having orgasmed only a few moments ago, "Fuck its so beautiful, Mattie," he replied in that same soft whisper, hardly daring to believe that such a task was given to him. He really couldn't wait until he could fuck it back into his brother, and had to pause a moment to jerk his aching cock at the sight of how red the rose bloomed outside of Matthew's hole.

Matthew blushed adorably, despite having the pump still on him. "M-Merci... m-maybe next time we can take a picture?" He suggested, wishing he could feel that promised cock inside him now "A-Al.... Please fuck me ,I wanna feel your cock inside me, I want you to fuck my rose back in hard fast~"

"Yes," he groaned, slowly releasing the pressure of the pump and gently taking it off of Matthew's rose, "So beautiful," Alfred cooed, leaning forward as if to breathe upon it, his tongue darting out to taste the little crease where he'd fuck it back inside. He groaned, tasting the swollen 'petals' before pulling away to rub his cock head against it, "I'm gonna fuck you so hard, Matthew," he moaned, gripping the prolapse a bit tightly and easing his cock inside before setting a rough pace without warning.

Matthew's ass twitched slightly, his rose breathing almost as it moved with him. His breathing was shaky with anticipation before he cried out loudly, his back arching beautifully , almost bending him in half, a hiss leaving his beautiful lips. "O-aoh Fuck Al! Yes!~ S-So good~!"

"Hnng, yes, fuck, this feels so wet and good," he groaned, rutting his hips against Matthew's ass until he was fucking him normally, the rose having slipped inside his twin once more. Alfred had never felt anything more erotic than the feeling of Matthew's asshole surrounding his cock as he forcefully pushed it back in with his hips. It really felt strange at first, as if he were fucking a girl, but a few rough thrusts later and he had his brother back, "F-fuck, Mattie, take off the ring when you get close!" He commanded, his hands upon his brother's hips to steady his hard, brutal pace.

"N-Mgha~ S-So fucking good Al~. Y-Yes Master~" he cooed and moaned, his face half burried in the matress, drool soaking into the mattress as he couldn't be bothered to close his mouth, letting his tongue hang out like a dogs as he was fucked like the bitch in heat he was. He started to strike himself with one hand roughly before he removed the cock ring. "O-Oh! I'm gonna come Al!"

"Fuck, me too! Ugh," he groaned, his fingers bruising the pale skin of Matthew's hips, his thrusts a bit sloppy as he worked to make Matthew cum first since he'd been denied for the longest already, "Do it, cum for me, Mattie," he huffed, his balls slapping Matthew's thighs hard, "Cum for me, beautiful."

"C-C-CUMMING!" He shouted, his cum painting the sheets white, his velvety walls clamping down tightly around his brother's dick, milking the orgasm from him, "ALFRED!"

"Oh f-fuck...fuck, Matthew!" He moaned loudly, his hips growing still as his balls emptied inside his twin. He huffed hard, leaning down to press light kisses to the Canadian's spine in a quiet form thanks. In all reality, he was working to calm Matthew down since he had been denied for hours, and so he gently nuzzled his twin as he slowly pulled out, his grip releasing Matthew's hips from the crushing hold. "Shit, damn..." He whispered, pulling down his brother into a cuddle, "damn that was good."

Matthew collapsed into Alfred's cuddling, his eyes drooping closed. "Y-Yeah... just next time try not to make it five hours babe.... otherwise I'll get revenge for that~" He teased lightly, digging his nails into Alfred's plush thigh as payback for the bruises. "Je t'aime Alfie~"

"I love you too, Mattie," he laughed, nuzzling Matthew's sweaty brow with his nose, "and I honestly tried to hurry up, but you know how campaigners get. Still, I wouldn't mind revenge if its by you."

"Well I'll keep that in mind for my next trip to the skiing convention~" He purred with a smile before he curled up with you.

He groaned in mock dismay, flopping onto his back, "That's a little unfair, that's three days!" He pointed out, getting up a bit to reach over to the abandoned food for a bottle of water to drink from.

"Don't worry, I'll just leave you with a chastity belt," Matthew laughed in insincere promise, a teasing darkly, "Remember that that dick belongs to me and don't think I don't know about your little side flings babe~"

That made Alfred choke a little on the water in his mouth, "S-side flings?!"

"Kiku and Ivan?" He said, grabbing some water and drinking before setting it down.

"Oh come on!" He whined, "You're gonna sleep with Ivan at the ski con. Besides I only slept with Kiku once."

"Alright then Arthur, it seems everytime I leave for more than a day he's been here. I swear he leaves something for me to find after you 'slept with Kiku once'" Matthew air quoted and rolled his eyes at the childish whining before he began stroking his brother's hair.

"Okay, so it was twice! A-and Arthur was drunk, so that doesn't count," he laughed, "besides, he's the one who starts sucking my dick and I tell my dick no, but it won't listen. I swear!"

The Canadian chuckled and shook his head, "Well then consider the chastity belt your dicks punishment for not listening." He said simply before he laid back in the bed, giving a tired sigh.

"Mattie," he groaned, whining, "can't I just go with you to the con? You can leave me tied up in the bedroom."

"Alright," Matthew conceded with a soft laugh, "and you can watch me and Vanya fuck without being able to touch either of us?"

"Ugh...just one round?" He groaned, "otherwise I don't think I could survive just you two having fun."

"We'll see how well you behave dear~" he chuckled and pulled the other close, ignoring the food.

"Hmph," Alfred sulked good naturedly, letting a moment of peace pass between them as he settled closely against Matthew, "...your rose, are you also going to show Vanya?"

"No, that's just you and me, you're also the only one who's been allowed to piss in me and you'll be the only one ever too." His eyes started to droop as sleep started to drag him down.

He blushed, reminded of the unannounced kink he'd performed upon Matthew during the heat of the moment, "So I can do that more...when its just us?" He asked, pressing a kiss to Matthew's temple as he snuggled in closer for a nap of sorts.

"Oui, I didn't mind it much.... " he smiled and kissed his brother's temple before he settled down for a nap with him.

"Heh...I'm glad," Alfred smiled, yawning a bit before giving in for a much needed and very much wanted nap.

**Author's Note:**

> So...there was that, hit the kudos button or leave a comment on how bad or shameless you think I am OR BOTH!
> 
> Also, if you'd like to collaborate a thing with me, let me know-- That's how lonely I am and how fast I'm dying of insanity. XD


End file.
